Wariors of the Leaf
by Deolureium
Summary: Trouble is brewing in the world of Wild cats. Starclan has asked for help from the girl that could do all these strange things. And also the help of Team 7 and the Akatsuki. All these cats wants is to get back home. Could the real worlder find that way?
1. Characters

**Warriors of the Leaf**

**By:** Shadow Itachi SU

**Characters**

(This will continue to update, as new cats are added, and or given new positions. The added will be in _Italics._)

**Earth Clan**

**Leader:**

Yellowstar, a pale ginger tabby.

_Apprentice: Riverpaw_

**Deputy:**

Darkrock, a dusky grey tom.

**Medicine Cat:**

Stormpebble, a long haired tom.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Rockpaw.

**Warriors:**

Leafstone, a pretty tortoise shell she-cat.

_Apprentice: Shadowpaw_

Leopardtail, a distinct short haired coated tom.

_Apprentice: Greypaw_

Hailpelt, a shockingly white she-cat.

**Apprentices:**

Riverpaw, a handsome tabby.

Shadowpaw, a dark tom.

Greypaw, a short haired grey tom.

Rockpaw, a dark grey she-cat.

**Elders:**

Firepelt, an old ginger she-cat.

Willowwisker, once a pretty tortoise shell she-cat.

**Fire Clan**

**Leader:**

Tallstar, a black cat with an unusually long tail

**Deputy:**

Mossriver, a white tom, with golden sploches.

_Apprentice: Willowpaw_

**Medicine Cat:**

Blazeriver, a golden tabby tom.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Willowpaw.

**Warriors:**

Ashtail, a she-cat with a light grey pelt, and a darker grey tail.

_Apprentice: Mousepaw_

Tigerblaze, a bracken pelted tom.

**Apprentices:**

Mousepaw, a small grey tom.

Willowpaw, a tortoise shell tom.

**Elders:**

Nightwind, a dark tabby tom.

**Wind Clan**

**Leader:**

Rushstar, a swift white tom.

**Deputy:**

Lightfoot, a black, and white tom.

**Water Clan**

**Leader:**

Riverstar, a dark she-cat.

**Deputy:**

Waterlily, a pretty she-cat.

**Warriors:**

Stoneclaw, a dark grey tabby tom.

**Non Clan Cats:**

Ariel _(Darkpaw)_, a black long haired she-cat with an unusually long tail.

Rebecca, a short haired brown she-cat.

Nicole, a medium dark brown she-cat

Lori, a medium black she-cat.

Taylor, a short haired she-cat.

Naruto, a pale ginger tom.

Sakura, a tortoise shell she-cat.

Sasuke, a dark short haired tom.

Kakashi, a silver tom.

Deidara, a golden tom, with dark black splotches.

Tobi, a dark grey tom, with a distinctive tiger pelt.

Itachi, a long haired tom, with red eyes.

Kisame, a large tortoise shell tom.

Hidan, a silver tom.

Kakuzu, a dark brown tom.

Sasori, a dark ginger tom.

Konan, a lovely tortoise shell she-cat.

Pein, a ginger tom, with black stripes.

_**Rouges**_

_Darkwater, a handsome sleek black tom._

_Apprentice: Ariel (Darkpaw)_


	2. Prologue

**Warriors of the Leaf**

**By:** _Shadow Itachi SU_

_**Prologue**_

The leaves drip with spring showers water droplets, splashing down to earth. Cats gather around a large tree stump, upon that stump sat four cats.

"Star Clan!" a cat meowed, settling a few cats that had not been listening. "Terrible news strikes our forest homes on the living."

"What is it, Dewstar?" another cat called out.

"A new terror approaches the clan cats," Dewstar mewed. "If this cat can't stop it, then no cat can."

"I've never seen that cat before!"

"Hush, Willowmask," another cat mewed.

"Thank you, Barkstar." Dewstar mewed. "This cat is not from here, we have to find a way to bring her here."

"What is her name?"

"She has yet to receive a warrior name."

"What! She isn't warrior born?" a cat yowled.

"No, she isn't, but she has a warriors spirit. For now, let us find a way to bring her here."


	3. The Call of the Wild

**Warriors of the Leaf**

**By:** _Deolureium_

**Chapter 1**

_**The call of the Wild**_

She woke up, and only seen a forest. Her eyes blinking in the mornings light, as she slowly rose to her paws. 'Where are we?' she thought glancing around, and seeing strange cats around. Also, did she seem.. closer to the ground?

She seen one of the cats stir, it was a lovely dark brown pelt. She loved that colour, it almost looked like wet dirt. "Where am I?" the cat mewed. How she was able to understand was beyond her. "Who are you? And why am I talking to a stupid cat?"

"Nicole?"

"Ariel?"

"Yeah.. You look like wet dirt."

"You look like... Actually your pelt is very nice.."

"Thank you, sorry for the wet dirt, although it is true."

"Who are they?"

"I'm not sure, wake one of them up." Ariel stood up on her four paws and padded over to a short hair. She could hardly make out the colour since it was in the tall grass. Nicole went to another short haired. It looked brown.

"Hey," Ariel whispered, prodding the cat. "Wake up, before your chicken feed."

"Huh? What?" the she-cat as Ariel just figured out, got up groggily.

"Welcome to the animal kingdom, you mangy mutt!" Ariel purred, messing with the cat.

"Who you calling a skank?"

"I called you a mutt, you called yourself that," Ariel purred.

"Shut up," the short hair hissed. "Or I'll punch your lights out!"

"Easy, I didn't know you were so sensitive." Ariel said and walked to another cat.

"Two more minutes, mom."

"Lori?"

"Ariel?"

"Hey, long time no see stranger." Ariel purred.

"This one's, Rebecca," Nicole said and padded over to the two cats.

"Rebecca?"

"Taylor?"

"Ariel."

"Nicole."

"Lori."

"Now that we all know each other, how did we get here?" Ariel asked, looking at the five cats around her.

"I don't know," Nicole said, and looked around. "But it sure is nice here."

"Yeah, much better then Kamloops actually." Lori mewed.

"You live in Kamloops?" Taylor said disgusted.

"Who asked you, you live in Hope."

"Oh yeah, Lilloette breath!" Taylor hissed at Rebecca.

"Chill!" Ariel meowed, "I've had enough with fighting, I get enough of it at home. Now, we either fucking fight, or find a way out of this mess!"

"I'm with Ariel on this one," Lori said siding with her friend.

"Me too, little sister, and.. big sister." Nicole said.

"What ever," Taylor said annoyed. "So what's the big plan, genius?"

"I wouldn't call myself a genius, but thanks," Ariel purred and glanced around once more.

"That's it!" Taylor called out hissing, as she jumped at Ariel. Nicole, and Lori dodged out of the way, but Ariel stayed where she was, and bravely got ready to fight back.

A golden tom with black splotches watched the group of six cats, and seen one of them attack the other. He seen that the long haired she-cat could take care of herself, the way she fights was almost.. Ninja like.

"What's the statues?"

"Those six have no idea of how they got here either, Leader-sama, hm." the tom said not looking away from the scrapping cats. "The long haired seems to know how to fight though, she took down the short hair with no problem, hm."

"Are we going to have any more trouble from you?" Ariel hissed at Taylor, and watched as Taylor crawled back to her spot glaring. "Thought not."

"So what are we going to do, oh fearless leader?" Taylor hissed. Ariel sighed, and thought for a moment. "Well?"

"As for how we got here, I'm not sure. But what we are going to do, is not fight with one another. Are we clear?" Ariel mewed, and looked at each and every one of them.

"Yes." they said, with a nod.

"Good," Ariel said with a nod back. "First of all, let's go find some other cats and see where we are. I'm sure humans can't understand cat."

"No shit," Taylor hissed. "Well, lets go already!" Taylor stood up, her tail in the air.

"Lead the way, stranger." Ariel said and also stood up, but kept her tail low to the ground.

"Fine, we go this way." Taylor said and turned tail and marched onward towards some bushes. She stopped short when another cat walked out. "Who are you." she hissed, head low to the ground, and her fur standing on end.

"Even I know your not the leader of the group, black hair, come forth." Ariel didn't trust this cat much, but did as asked.

"What do you want, ginger?" Ariel purred, and seen that it got no reaction at all.

"Do you know where we are?" the ginger tom asked, and Ariel sat down curling her long tail around her paws.

"No, but you are free to join us and find out where exactly we are."

"No, thank you." With that the ginger turned around and walked through the bush where he came from.

"What was that about?" Nicole asked Lori.

"I don't know." Ariel strained her ears to see if the cat would talk to other cats that might be near by.

"You're right, Deidara. She doesn't know where we are."

"Well, what are we to do, hm?"

"We could follow them."

"Shut it, Tobi, hm!" Ariel got up them and padded through the bush, poking her head through and seen an assembled circle of cats. One cat focused their eyes on her, while she looked at the different coloured cats.

"Hello," the one staring at her said. "Shouldn't you be looking for other cats?"

"I've found other cats, but I don't think they would tell me where we are." she replied to the sleek black tom, with red eyes.

"Hey, what did you find?" Nicole asked, crawling through the bush, only to stop short when she seen the cats have now turned towards them.

"I've found cats. But it seems as if they don't know where we are, since Ginger over there came and sought us out."

"Uh, right.. I'll go tell the others.." with that Nicole turned tail and jumped back into the bush to the other side. Ariel crawled out, and sat down, curling her long tail around her paws.

"How did you guys get here?" she asked. She seen that none of them didn't want to answer, so she got up, and started for her own group on the other side. "Alright, then, see ya round."

"Wait!" Ariel stopped and turned her head towards the one that has spoken. "Who are you?" a dark ginger asked.

"I'm not sure anymore," was the reply Ariel gave and jumped through the bush. "Well that was a total bust," she said and glanced around, seeing no cat. "And you ran off.."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, trespasser!" Ariel turned to the voice and seen it was a white cat with some golden splotches. The tom hissed, at her. "I chased them out, just like I'm going to do to you, if you don't leave right now!"

"I think I'll stay right here."

"Just leave!" she heard Lori call from a tree. "They are strong! They beat Taylor!"

"They?" Ariel caught the key word, and glanced around and noticed the eyes staring at her. She stood up on her hind legs and got a better look around her. Indeed she spotted three other cats with the white tom.

"How could they beat Taylor? I can hardly stand my ground against her," Ariel muttered and seen the white one jump at her, she used a paw, to guide him out of her way, and stepped back. Another cat jumped at her and she ducked out of the way, and swiped at one that was aiming for her muzzle. She got out of the way of another cat and jumped over the white tom. That all happened in fourteen seconds, she had to admit that they moved fast, but she was well trained in defence in her home town that she didn't have much of a problem.

All cats jumped at her, all at once, until a call stopped them. They were so close that they could bite her whisker off.

"What is the meaning of all this?" a black she-cat mewed as she walked towards them, from the forest line.

"This is an intruder, we were trying to chase her off," the white tom said.

"Tried is right," Ariel muttered and took a few steps back to give herself some room.

"Who are you?" the black she-cat asked.

"It's rude to ask for someone's name before giving your own."

"I'm Tallstar, leader of Fire Clan." the black she-cat said. Ariel turned towards the other cats and waited.

"Talk!" the white tom hissed. She kept her silence, and continued to wait for them to give their names.

"I'm Mousepaw." a little grey tom said.

"Ashtail." the voice belonged to a light grey she-cat. She nodded to them and turned to the white tom whom yet to have a name.

The white tom growled lightly, "Mossriver," he said still looking like he could fight. "Now, who are you, before I claw your pelt off."

"I'm with no name." Ariel purred.

"You.. don't have a name?" Tallstar asked, "Did Star Clan strip you of your name?"

"Star Clan?" Ariel questioned. With that confirming it, that she did not belong to a clan, and did not know of Star Clan, Tallstar thought.

Just then, Lori, and Nicole came over and stood by Ariel. She didn't pay them any mind, since they came back _after_ the fight was called off. She now knew that she couldn't trust them to watch her back, and that they were cowards. 'I bet Rebecca stayed with Taylor,' Ariel thought bitterly. Mossriver hissed at her, and Ariel showed her raised claws.

"Well, cat with no name," Tallstar spoke, breaking Mossriver's sight from Ariel to the leader. "Who are they?"

"I don't know," Ariel said, "They just showed up and stood beside me."

"I see.."

"We chased them off just like the other two," Mossriver hissed once more.

"We didn't mean to leave you.."

"I'm sorry, I only talk to cats I know," Ariel said, and went on to ignoring them. "You were saying, Tallstar?"

"You are quite interesting, no name," Tallstar mewed, and looked at the two cats beside her. "As for you two, I'm not interested in kittypets." she looked at them more closely, and turned. "No name, you are to come with us. The other two get them off our territory." Ariel followed closely to Tallstar and seen that Nicole, and Lori were chased off. 'Sorry, you guys, but we need to split up to get better ground.' she thought and the white tom followed closely behind her. Ariel watched as Tallstar started to move faster along the marked path. She folded her ears back and started to pick up her pace. Then Tallstar broke out into a run, and she followed along. They stopped near a creek, and she quickly glanced around and then back at Tallstar. She was across the creek her stomach, and her four paws were a darker color. She took a slight step back and jumped across with ease.

"I see you won't be too troublesome to train." Tallstar purred and moved on once more, with the same speed as before. She kept up very well, then Tallstar, and Mossriver jumped on a log and jumped off the other side. She took it in one go. She couldn't understand how she could do this, but it felt as if someone was helping her. She looked up and seen the two cats run off. Ariel looked to the sky and silently said 'Thank you' then ran off to catch up with Tallstar, and Mossriver.

**Deep within the darkness, lies in wait, a girl named Deolureium.**

**Sin:** _I thought I lost this with my other files of my updated stories... luckily I found them ^w^' Also, this is the last time I'm changing my name. I'll forever be known as Deolureium. I've got this name from one of my original stories that I'm working on. I'll now be on fictionpress as Deolureium, so far, I've only got one yaoi story... I'll be working on that more then my stories here. Ah, for my in activeness, my internet kept cutting out on me, hopefully it won't do that anymore as I update more of my stories. See ya round ^w^_


	4. Unwanted Warrior

**Warriors of the Leaf**

**By:** _Deolureium_

**Chapter 2**

**Unwanted Warrior**

Camp was nice, but the cats weren't. She had picked a corner, just in front of the medicine cats den, and near the entrance of the camp. She was closer to the entrance. She hasn't been given a name yet, she figured that the clan leader would want most of the cats to like her. 'Well, at least none of them are picking a fight.' she thought. She was laying down, watching the camp work, they had refused her help so she was left with nothing to do for the camp. She wasn't allowed hunting, patrolling, or anything that had something to do with the camp. She started to wonder if this was such a good idea after all, separating from her friends and the others. Of course she wanted to expand the knowledge, but then how were they suppose to meet up? Would they be easily accepted in the other clans these cats talked about? She shook her head lightly and sat up, keeping her head down.

"Just when you think.

Hope is lost.

And giving up

is all you got." She started to raise her head a bit, and raising her voice.

"When blue turns black.

Your confidence is cracked.

There seems no turning back from here.

When your feet are made of stone.

You're convinced that your all alone.

Look at the stars Instead of the dark

you'll find your heart shines like the sun." she noticed she was getting questionable looks, but she wasn't even a cat. She was a human. Just like the other cats that came with her, and the other cats that she had met in the bush.

"But lets not let our anger get us lost.

And the need to be right comes with way to higher cost

that's when you can build a bridge of lightness

which turns all the wrongs alrightness

when you know it's worth the fight

that's when love turns night time turns to day less

when loneliness goes away less

why you gotta be strong with the night

cause only love can build us a bridge of light." she only wanted to sing this because she was sad, she figured that this was the only way to express that now.

"Deep breath take it on the chain

but don't forget to let love back in

that when love can build a bridge of lightness

which turns all the wrongs alrightness

when you can't give up the fight

that's when love turns night time turns to day less

when loneliness goes away less

why you gotta be strong tonight

cause only love can build us a bridge of light.

Only love can build us a bridge of light.

Only love can build us a bridge of light." she finished the song, and had put her head back down looking at those cute, soft paws. She was a cat. She was a cat.

"Don't be too sad. It's tough getting used to a new life." she heard a cat speak, she turned her head and faced the medicine cat. His golden tabby pelt nearly lit up in the sunlight. 'Blazeriver.' she thought. 'What am I though?' she turned to the other cats of the clan that were busy around camp. "The only thing you can do, and be cheerful, and ask if the clan needs any help."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then help out anyways."

"If I get chased off?"

"Help another."

"Face it Blazeriver, this clan doesn't want me. I'm probably not even needed here in the first place." she turned to the gold tabby, and seen hurt in his eyes.

"You're wrong, young warrior of no name." she seen something spark in his eyes. This cat, and possibly the leader is hiding something from her.

"Leaves and fire." she said and turned away from the tom, unknowing of the shock he had. That's what she is, she is a leaf in the fire, she won't stand a chance unless she joins with the fire, and turns to ash, or nothing. She watched as the golden tabby walked to the leaders den.

**Warriors of no name, shall once prove to be loyal. But of leaves and fire, give threat to the clans.**

"Tallstar. You have to watch the black cat." Blazeriver mewed.

"Why is that? She's done nothing wrong." Tallstar mewed, she was sitting up in her nest watching the golden tom.

"'Leaves and fire will join together,

No water can stop them.

Unless a black shadow joins them,

Creating a wind storm of missing cats in blood red clouds'" Blazeriver recited.

"What does that mean?" Tallstar asked.

"It means she is the one that could cause a storm, because she said 'Leaves and fire'."

"Could she know of the prophecy?"

"I'm not sure, she doesn't give anything away. But it does show of a cat that can walked on two paws, and do strange things. Her raising her voice is strange, as well as the words she puts together."

"Very well, I'll keep an eye on her." Tallstar said, and watched as Blazeriver give a sigh and walked out of her den. "'Leaves and fire will join together, No water can stop them. Unless a black shadow joins them, creating a wind storm of missing cats in blood red clouds.' Leaves must mean of Earthclan, and fire is Fireclan. Water is Waterclan, and the Wind storm must be Windclan. So, Earthclan and Fireclan will join together. But Waterclan can't stop them. Unless a black shadow joins them, creating a wind storm of missing cats in blood red clouds. Is Windclan going to be missing cats, because of that black cat in the camp?" Tallstar mewed.

**From darkness to light, all will be stilled. Unless this cat of shadows joins with the skilled.**

Ariel had settled back down on the dusty dirt, watching the cats pass her by. 'War-s o- -o -ame' she quickly looked up and searched around her. '-hall -nce p-o-e -o b- loy-l' she could hear it, it was echoing from somewhere. But where? They were in a forest beside no cliffs. '-ut of lea-s -nd fi-e, -ive- th-ea-s of th- clans.' she looked around the camp, but it seems as if no one heard this strange echoing voice. Should she talk to someone about this? She shook her head and laid down, the eerie voice had passed, and it seems as if nothing more would be said.

'War..s war..s warriors? Yeah, that sounds about right. Warriors. O.. on.. no of? Yes, of. Warriors of, ..o it sounds like no. ..ame, name. Warriors of no name. Hm, what does it mean? Probably nothing. But I'll may as well try to figure it out. No cat wants my help anyways.' she thought and continued on trying to figure out what the voice had said.

Mossriver has been glaring at her for half the day already. She was wondering what is up with that cat? There is no way that he could be mad at her. Unless he detests cats that don't have a clan. It is a possibility. She turned to Mossriver, he was still watching her. She folded her ears back and gave a light growl. He did the same. She could just feel that she and him won't get along well. She sat up, watching the tom. '"Warriors of no name, shall once prove to be loyal." Well, I guess that's me and the four cats that were with me. Does that mean, the others have found their clans?' she thought and turned away from Mossriver to see Tallstar coming out of her den. Ariel was feeling hopeful, maybe Tallstar would send her on a patrol? Or make Mossriver send her out. She was disappointed when Tallstar walked past her.

**Fire and Leaves will run with the wind, that brushes over water, but falls with the blood red clouds.**

It's been two moon-rises, and Ariel has still not been given a name, or training. Is something wrong? She turned and seen Ashtail pad out of the Nursery. She went in there two suns ago, she was going to be kitting soon. Ashtail's apprentice, Mousepaw was being mentored by Tigerblaze. She sighed again, seeing that Ashtail was glaring at her. _What is wrong with me?_ She thought as she curled up in a ball, _Why is it, that I'm having problems here? Are others facing the same thing?_ She thought giving another sigh. '_Warriors of No name, shall once prove to be loyal,but of leaves and fire, gives threats to the clans,' What does that mean? Warriors of no name, does it refer to us? Me, Taylor, Lori, Nicole, and Rebecca? What about those other cats, are they apart of it too? Maybe it goes to the cats that are in the clan. So we need to prove our loyalty? How? And what about the other part? 'But of leaves and fire, gives threats to the clans,' what about that? Wait, I mentioned leaves and fire the other day. Does the Medicine Cat know of this? Am I some how marked bad, or good? Which is it? Well from the looks of things here, it's bad. What should I do?_ She thought as she looked up at the darkening sky. She decided to wait until they fall asleep, she would go out, and see how the others were doing.

**Through the Shadows, Darkness lies, over the Cats of no name.**

Blazeriver was a bit troubled by having the black cat in the camp. It was like she was a shadow waiting to strike at them when they fell asleep. 'From Darkness to Light, all will be stilled. Unless this cat of shadows, joins with the skilled,' Blazeriver looked up. That was rather rare, he often couldn't hear ancestors talking like that. Blazeriver sat up and thought it over. Were they referring to that black cat, the shadow lurker? Did they mean for them to _train_ that deathly black shadow over them? To make it into a killer? Blazeriver shook his head, refusing such a thing. No, that black cat will never be trained, that black cat will never have a name.

**Till times passes, will thy Cats of no name shall give Peace, or Death.**

Ariel purred lightly, seeing that they had all fallen asleep. _Well off I go,_ she thought as she stood from the dusty ground and shook her dirt covered pelt. She turned and looked at the entrance, and purred again as she padded over to the medicine cats den and jumped on top of it and over the barricaded walls, of thorns. She landed softly on the other side, and purred again and started off towards the uncharted woods. She decided that she should go from the trees, and started to climb. She reached the top and looked around, judging the distance from her to the other branch. She got ready to jump, and then glanced down, seeing something moving in the shadows.

"You are going to fall, if you jump to that branch," she heard some one say, she waited a bit, not sure what to do. "Get down, it's safe down here," the shadow stepped out and she seen such a lovely sleek pelted tom and nearly fell out of the tree. _Morningstar? I thought you were dead..._ was all she could think as she started her decent down from the tree.

"Morningstar, is that you?" Ariel asked hopeful, she remembered her black cat, those green eyes, that strong build, and his short hair, and the kind look he has.

"I know of nothing of '_Morningstar_', is it your last clan leader?" the black tom asked, her image of her beloved cat shattered. This wasn't her cat. Not the one she saved from being smothered by his mother, or the little kitten that used to fit in her hand. No, this was a skinny cat, that had a kind aura around him, and also seemed tired, and he carried an air of mystery around him. This wasn't Morningstar.

"No.." Ariel looked down, she thought that she could see her cat once more, just to know that he was safe and sound. "Morningstar was, a... kittypet I once knew.." she said.

"I see, well I'm Darkwater," Ariel looked up, she heard of a cat named Darkwater. He was banished from Fireclan, "Ah, so you have heard of me. I was worried I was forgotten. So tell me, is Mossriver, my little brother, still stubborn, and ruthless?" Ariel didn't know what to say, she just stared at the dark tom, shocked out of her wits. Did.. did he plan on killing her?

"Uh... I'm..." she stopped herself, _Get a hold of yourself! What the hell happened to that sharp tongue you had? You certainly can use it on Mossriver, this brats little brother, why the hell can you not use it on the older one as well?_ "Well, I'm not sure, it's hard to tell, since we don't... what do you call it, oh yeah. See eye to eye."

"Lair, I can see that you think I'm going to kill you," Darkwater purred amused.

"Says the one that's been banished. What did you do, anyways? Look at a kit the wrong way?"

"Oh, such a mouth on you, someone's going to have to.." Darkwater purred, "Oh, tame it?" Darkwater was still amused! That cat! How dare he!

"Listen you," Ariel growled getting into an attack position, that she seen a few apprentices practice, "You have one second to tell me what you are doing, before I- umph," she was knocked by the tom, and pinned down with a paw, claws barely touching her skin.

"Or, what? You'll rip out my fur? Shred me to bits? Rip me apart? Take your pick, but I'm not letting you go, until you tell of my little brother," she could hear the anger in his mew, and that really frightened her. "So, I will ask this once more," Darkwater purred lightly, keeping his tone light, and smooth, but she could hear beneath that, she could hear his anger, and his frustration. In other words, this cat needs to get laid. "How. Is. My. Dear. Little. Brother. Mossriver?"

"Dude, you need to get laid, or take a chill pill. But as for, Mossriver. Well we hate each others guts, why would I associate myself with him? He's nothing but a brat that follows the warrior code, stubborn, self-centred, and yes, of course ruthless. Nothing that I can't handle, since I nearly beat him down, and practically humiliated him and a few other cats in front of their leader, Tallstar."

"Your rather entertaining," she heard the slight purr in Darkwater's voice. "Tell me, have they taught you anything?"

"No, I'm an outcast to them. I don't even have a warrior name, and yet they treat me like, shit."

"Shit?"

"It's... oh what do you call it in your tongue? Oh yeah, 'Dirt', it's another form of insult but.. only rouges know of it."

"Well, since I'm a rouge, why don't I know of it?"

"Because you were a clan cat before. Something we don't take kindly too sharing out... words with."

"So you know nothing of the warrior code, of Starclan, of how we fight, of our boarders?"

"No, nothing, except the inside of clan life of how they treat outsiders."

"I see," Darkwater purred, "Would you like to know how?"

"I know there is a deal in there somewhere, what's in it for you?"

"For me, you say? How thoughtful, I was going to teach you everything I know of Fireclan out of good will, but if you do insist. I want you to get closer to my brother."

"What! You mad!?"

"Shh," Darkwater purred as he leaned down to her ear, "Wouldn't want 'them' to over hear, now do you?"

"You cocky little bastard, fine I'll do it. Now let me up," she said with a slight growl.

"Good, my pet," Darkwater purred as he let her up, "How about a walk around? To get to know the boundaries... Since you don't have a warrior name, I'll call you, Darkpaw," Darkwater purred.

"Whatever, lets just hurry before the dawn patrol gets loose or something," Ari- Darkpaw mewed. She rather liked it, even if it was from a rouge cat disbanded from his clan. She felt a bit closer to the clan cats, even if by a little bit. Although this cat was rather smooth, and cocky. But he did know of the clan life better then she did. Maybe she would actually learn something about the clan.

(Never expected to get any readers, well another chapter enjoy ^w^)

**R & R**

****Read + Review = Luvs and inspiration


End file.
